


蜜情挚意

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: 授权翻译。原作者/校对：LOTTIE~ （Lofter）完全违反中年毛子生长规律的隔壁布叔叔x怀春少男学生耀





	蜜情挚意

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：R18  
注意：ABO，年差较大，含原创人物

_爱情尝起来是什么滋味？_

_甜得像是舌头上的一滴蜂蜜？刚烤好的吐司上的花生酱与果酱，或是顶着奶油的烤饼？第一口让汁液流下唇角的红苹果，拣起一颗最爱的柠檬味酸糖时指尖沾上的糖霜。_

_当阳光敲亮你的窗口时躺在温暖的被窝里。即使掉进了游泳池_ _里_ _，你也会在水底屏息等待那个会随你一起跳下来的朦胧身影。_

_然后你就会明白了。_

_他微笑的模样，不一定是直冲着你，没准甚至压根没注意到你，他的微笑是你在书籍中读到过的一切。那些书上说的统统都是真的。但它远不止如此。它的甜蜜远不止如此。_

他在最后一字后面点上一个小点，轻轻吹了吹笔记本的那一页纸，希望墨水能干得快一些。细滑苍白的手上沾了一小块墨迹，但他似乎并不在意，他的眼睛正在阅览自己写好的文字。秋千轻缓摇摆，被阳光温暖的青草拂弄他的裸足。他的裤管被卷至膝盖，散发出一股少年的魅力，不过那两条细腿的柔软曲线却情色地晶莹发亮。

白衬衫的前两粒纽扣被解开，让凉爽的微风轻挠他的锁骨及更下方的皮肤。他身上的那件校服少了领带与外套，在学校时将头发利落地绑好的那根发绳戴在娇嫩的手腕上，宛如一条手链。明媚的金色阳光下，他的黑发夹杂着缕缕肉桂棕色披落在背后。黑色是他随意别在耳后未梳的几缕发丝，与他那又长又黑的眉毛和睫毛是同一种颜色，得天独厚的自然之美。他不必像学校里的那些女生一样在睫毛上涂抹任何东西。

他的双脚一会儿离开草坪，一会儿又贴到地上。后院里的大片青翠之间，蒲公英绽开鲜艳的花瓣，几簇奶油黄围绕在秋千四周。

“耀！快过来，你要错过了！”

他最好的朋友的声音从客厅里传了出来。王耀从笔记本里抬起头，两颗剔透的瞳仁，似乎会随着室内光线或户外天气的变幻而改变颜色，流光溢彩，闪烁着点点琥珀。人人都会认同那是一双漂亮的眼睛，却说不上来为什么。人们也同样无法形容他那两片唇瓣的色彩，随着年龄增长在白皙的面容衬托下显得越发令人瞩目。

王耀从花茎上摘下一朵蒲公英，把它夹进自己正在看的那一页。几年以前，他们会为了谁先玩荡秋千而争吵，尽管那秋千本来就不是他家的，但伊恩总是会让他先玩。伊恩起初虽会撅着嘴发牢骚，可一旦他开始把王耀越推越高，两个孩子欢快的笑声甚至能传到街对面去。他们上小学的时候，有一次试着两个人同时在上面荡秋千，差点没把它弄坏；王耀记得自己曾开玩笑说，现在他们要是再这么做的话，用不着两个人，伊恩自己大概就能把它坐坏了。

王耀漫不经心把脚塞进运动鞋里，脚跟踩着鞋后帮。他走回屋子，路上又捡了一朵蒲公英。

客厅的平板电视屏幕上是接连不断的一系列快节奏战斗。王耀倒在好友身旁的沙发上，从伊恩头上摘下游戏耳机，迅速将那朵蒲公英放进了他的赭色卷发里。

“我错过什么啦？”王耀把对方的手柄也拿了过来，憋着笑用手臂格开伊恩的手。“想让我看看你是怎么输掉这一局的吗？”他戏谑地瞅了眼好友，“菜鸡。”

“你走进来之前我都让那家伙跪地上了，”伊恩一边反驳一边摸索着自己的头发，“你在我头发里放了什么？”

“一只瓢虫，”王耀一本正经答道，随后那朵花便掉在了沙发上。王耀没有被好友无语的表情所影响，说道：“看来我是个魔术师。厉害吧。”

伊恩挑眉：“这是你的最佳魔术吗？”

王耀一手挡住敌人的攻击，另一只手伸到茶几上，从果盘里精准地抓走了伊恩正要拿的那颗苹果。“我还能让这只苹果消失。”说着在上面咬了一大口。

“嘿那是我的！”

“现在不是了。”王耀又啃了一口。他咬住嘴里的苹果，双手重新握上手柄。他的肩膀避开还在企图把手柄抢回来的伊恩，不得不忍着别让自己笑得太厉害。

如果他的耳机音量再低一点，如果伊恩不是正在同他说话，王耀就会听见前门被打开的动静和继而踩在枫木地板上的脚步声了。平和而沉稳。一种暧昧的、向来会令放学后待在伊恩家中的王耀心脏默默加速跳动的声音。

“你们俩孩子在玩什么呢？”

纵然他的耳机仍在传出吵嚷的声音，王耀也认得出那份嗓音，他不用转过头就知道那是谁。屏幕里的小人并未停止激斗，可那再也无关紧要了。王耀很清楚除了自己之外没有人听得见他那正在加速的心跳声，但他还是想知道自己的心跳是否真如他感觉到的那般响亮。他的脚趾在地毯上蜷起。他的双手忽然间不听使唤了。当伊恩轻松把手柄耳机一块儿收回去的时候，王耀什么话也没有说。

“爸，我就是把名字告诉你了你也不懂。”伊恩冲随意靠在客厅门口的男人说道。

王耀没有朝那人站立的方向挪眼，他松开口中的苹果用手接住。拇指擦过沾了果汁的唇角。_奇怪的是，离开他嘴里的苹果甜味变得更浓郁了。_一头乌发凌乱地垂在脸侧，王耀回头看去。

_他在那儿。_

王耀明白自己应向朋友的父亲打声招呼，至少应该挥个手。_他的礼貌都哪儿去了？_

相反，王耀露出了一个矜持的微笑。足够令酒窝出现在他脸上的一个浅浅的微笑。随着时间一秒秒流逝而加深的微笑，而他依旧舍不得将目光从对方脸上移开。王耀不确定伊恩的父亲对他那披散的头发和那一身不得体的、幼稚的校服有何看法，但他可以发誓，有那么一刻他在那双捉摸不透的紫罗兰眸子后面看到了一丝什么。

_伊万_ _·_ _布拉金斯基。你今天回来早了。_

_他穿着一身藏青色的西装。他总是穿着一身西装，_王耀默默想道。伊恩的父亲回了他一个微笑，令他胸口一紧。尽管那不过也只是一个礼貌性的笑，他曾见过许多次的那种，在家长会上，在这座房子里办过的好多个生日聚会上，在棒球赛和才艺秀上，王耀舌头打结，不愿成为首先移开目光的那一个。双眼盯着那个自己从小称呼为_“布拉金斯基__叔叔__”_的男人，王耀将唇瓣覆在了那颗苹果上。

他小口咀嚼着苹果，苹果皮与嘴唇的红艳相得益彰。他的两颊泛起点点微红。他咬着脆嫩果肉的咀嚼声对于他那坐在一旁的好友来说并不明显，但王耀知道伊万在听。

_他和学校里的所有_ _alpha_ _都不一样，不光在于年龄和成熟度，还在于他那大步流星的走路方式，他那清晰地表达出每个字句的舒缓嗓音，他沉着稳重的举止，他那一身总是定期熨烫平整的衣服，甚至仅仅是在早餐时分看报纸的时候，王耀也喜欢他眼神里的那份专注。他长得真英俊。王耀不懂为什么他们班上那些受欢迎的男孩子能被称作帅哥，在他看来这个词语只适用于一个男人。_

苹果尝起来真是这种味道吗？王耀记不清自己上一次吃苹果是什么时候了，可能是昨天，他明天还可以再吃一个，不过没有伊万看着他，那味道也就不同了。

两片嘴唇分分合合，他想让伊万注意到自己的白衬衫上那两粒解开的纽扣。_他会叫__他__整理好衣服吗，还是说他会……_这个念头让王耀感到窃喜，稍微笑出了一点声音。王耀突兀的轻笑声让伊万面色微动，大概在好奇是什么惹他笑了。

王耀将秘密保守在自己的笑容里，把头转了回去。一背对伊万，王耀就想偷瞄一下对方是否还在看着自己，无论那想法有多不现实，不过他还是强迫自己目不斜视地坐好。一碰上伊万的事就是这样，光是想着他就足以让几个小时的时光飞逝。

伊恩正在对他说着什么，一些关于打通新关卡的事，然而王耀没怎么听进去。他听见脚步声离开了客厅。他的心底突如其来地涌出一股想起身跟上去的冲动。_他在想什么呐？他不能跟着他。_现编一个理由出来可不容易。紧接着王耀意识到自己其实不需要找理由。他的手上粘乎乎的。王耀把吃了一半的苹果放下，起身去厨房洗手。

这座房子的布局对王耀来说熟悉得就像自己的家一样。只不过，即使他熟知每一样东西摆放的位置，险些撞上正巧从厨房里头出来的人却在他的意料之外。

他就在他的身前。如此亲密的距离，只要他愿意，他就能倒在伊万的胸口上，王耀低头看起了地板。克制着脸上重新浮现的笑意，他向自己的右边迈出一步，与此同时伊万向自己的左边迈了一步。两人再一次挡了彼此的道。而当王耀向左边走时，伊万又向右边走去。

这一回王耀抬头看向了伊万，对方似乎也和他同样忍俊不禁。

伊万身上淡淡的古龙水味掩盖不住信息素，那是王耀能够轻松分辨出来的雄性麝香。众所周知， alpha 身上的气味本该随着年龄增长而逐渐消褪，那它怎么会每天都在增强呢？他们中间只隔着两步的距离。王耀朝伊万扬起微笑，无论多少年过去，伊万仍是比他高了那么多。

“留下来吃晚饭吗？”

王耀没有即刻回答：“我快该回家了。”

伊万一开始看上去并没有要反对的意思。“可我在超市买了太多吃的了，”伊万说道，接着补了一句，“还有冰淇凌。”

“什么样的？”王耀问道，尽管他对答案心知肚明。自从他搬到这附近以来，那台冰箱里就只有两种口味的冰淇凌。给他的柠檬冰糕，给伊恩的巧克力片。

“你得留下来才能知道啊。”

王耀歪了歪头，被太阳吻过的光芒在他的皮肤上熠熠生辉。 _你会对伊恩的任何一个朋友说这些话吗？_ 王耀摸不准伊万对自己好是否只是因为自己是他儿子的挚友。伊万的脸上全然没有其它意图的暗示。语气也是他用在自家儿子身上的那种哄小孩儿的语气，虽然伊恩平时会因此尴尬不已，王耀却很喜欢。他的内心一阵悸动。

王耀有些希望伊万话里有话，希望他不仅把自己看作一个小屁孩。

“好吧，当然可以。”王耀最终说道。

_我不知道爱情是什么滋味，但我想相信爱情是甜蜜的。因为这就是你给我的感觉。_

小学四年级的时候，他的老师在情人节那天给班里布置了为自己喜欢的人画情书的作业，现实或虚拟人物皆可。这封情书不会被班上的其他同学读到。画好以后，他们要把信纸折成纸鹤，挂在教室外那棵树的树枝上。老师说，当小鸟们在春天归来的时候，它们就会将那些情书带给对方。尽管学生们普遍持怀疑态度，但王耀对写情书最为积极。他用字母贴纸拼出名字，用记号笔和蜡笔认真仔细地给它们填上颜色。

当年他还不晓得伊恩父亲的名字是什么，只知道他是“叔叔”、“布拉金斯基先生”。王耀打算稍后用小亮片填上“先生”的部分。于是当他把贴纸一张张粘在纸上的时候，一个男生瞧见并向大伙儿宣布王耀迷上了伊恩，全班同学都开始起哄大笑。

王耀自然不能说那封情书实际上是给谁的。班上只有一个布拉金斯基，没人会有那个想象力去联想到另一位同姓之人。

王耀的注意力再度回到坐在餐桌对面的男人身上。一位离异的父亲。大多数人都觉得作为一位年近四十的 alpha ，他很有魅力，但对王耀来说，他无需把伊万同任何人作比较。淡金色的发丝垂下伊万的前额，在异常接近眼睛的地方晃荡，王耀盼望那双眼能看向自己。王耀的字也许是越写越好了，他也不再在每页的页脚上画小熊了，可是那封情书里的一切直至今日也一样真心实意。

王耀在桌子底下慢慢把腿往前移。他的脚接触到了伊万。无非是个轻微的磕碰。王耀佯作无意，一边盯着伊万一边把脚往后挪了一小寸，伊万波澜不惊，面上没有半点异样。

王耀在汤里搅动着汤匙，下颌撑在左手掌上。他没有完全抿住嘴唇，不论有心还是无意，那两片甜美的唇瓣似乎可以被撑得又大又宽。汤匙与瓷碗的接触使后者发出一声轻微的颤响。他继续默默欣赏伊万的全部，一侧唇角慢慢上翘。王耀右脚抵着伊万，让自己的裸肤轻蹭那位年长男人。

伊万没有承认，也没有把脚挪开。见伊万没费心阻拦自己，王耀开始得寸进尺，把自己的脚底板直接按在伊万的脚上。就像在玩一场只要有人陪玩，他就不介意输掉的比赛，王耀在伊万脚上来回磨蹭，感受着彼此大小迥异的脚。

在王耀旁边，他的好友询问他是否写完了这周要交的实验预习作业。他简短地回了一句，在此期间那只脚也不安分地伴着他说的每个字而动作。王耀的声音里不含任何表明他正在桌底下犯什么错的线索。

_他犯什么错了吗？_王耀感觉到伊万的脚在自己脚下动了动，于是将左脚搁在了伊万的另一只脚上。

_抬起你的眼睛。_王耀啜饮汤匙里温热的液体，他非常清楚那里面没加糖，然而有些说不清道不明的感觉在刺激着他的舌头。

王耀把脚往上伸进伊万的裤管里。身为omega，即便是他的脚底摸起来也十分细滑，温暖又柔嫩，以一种分不清是无辜还是诱惑的方式温柔爱抚着alpha。

虽然王耀在等着两人四目相接的时刻，可是当伊万收回腿直视着他时，他却将自己在心里练习过的话忘得一干二净。伊万不像是发怒了，却也不像是没有发怒。_你在做什么。_那句质问鲜明地映在伊万一眨不眨的眼睛里，在那强烈的视线对比下，王耀脸上的笑容只显得更加可爱。

王耀耸了耸肩。_我做什么了？_他宁可交给伊万自行判断。

伊万正在看着他，但王耀想知道他能透过不再是那个圆脸蛋小孩的王耀看到多少。

王耀与他的儿子同岁，伊万看着他和伊恩一起长大，他没有理由避开王耀的视线，可是伊万觉得自己不该再这么直勾勾看着王耀了。

十七岁的妙龄，王耀的嘴唇染上了苹果红，比小时候更为鲜艳夺目。

保存在那封情书里的感情从不曾远离。每一天，那些感觉都会拨弄他的心弦，弹奏不绝于耳的旋律。感受那双手抚摸他，逡巡他的全身，触碰那些没有人碰过的地方，王耀不想承认自己已经幻想过了多少次。

王耀感觉得到正在自己体内蔓延的热流。体内的某处有什么东西在荡漾翻涌。王耀夹紧双腿避免气味从身上散发出来，将目光从伊万身上挪开。他的脚上没穿袜子却还是暖烘烘的。

王耀听见桌子另一边传来伊万清嗓子的声音。不知怎的这令王耀一整顿晚饭脸上都带着笑容。

后院里的秋千随风摇曳，微风轻吟穿梭于鲜黄的花朵间。一丝柑橘的甜味，冰淇凌在碗里慢慢融化。无言的眉来眼去之下，王耀的脚趾挨蹭着伊万。

* * *

那只是午休后的第一节课，但那一天已经太过漫长了。

老师正在黑板上书写笔记，提醒着他们最后一个项目所需的作文。毕业将近，大部分学生都在倒数着在校剩下的日子。王耀摊开了书，心思却去到了别处。

他选了一个靠窗的座位，让一束束柠檬黄的光线将他的课桌涂成淡金色。王耀含着最后一颗酸糖，早知道会这么快吃完，就从自动售货机里多买一包了。

窗外可以看到网球场和穿着运动服的人群。他们在嬉笑玩闹，汗湿了T恤，信息素与青春的气息交融，在空气里缭绕鼓噪。介于儿童和成人之间的年纪，日渐成熟的躯体。

那个omega——王耀从他的小骨架上看出来他是一个omega——他在挑逗那个正忙着拾起四散在地的网球的alpha。他紧搂住alpha的脖子，胸脯附上alpha的脊背，alpha站起身，惹得双脚被抬离了地面的omega咯咯直笑。即使老师警告了他们以后，王耀仍能看见那个alpha的手在卷揉omega的短裤。

王耀百无聊赖地眨了眨眼，望向传出欢声笑语的教室下方。绿色的网球散落各处，操场跑道上滚动的弹珠的记忆伴着粉笔敲在黑板上哒哒作响的声音一帧帧闪过。

_当初他的第二性别尚未开始发育，毫不关心自己会长成_ _alpha_ _、_ _beta_ _、还是_ _omega_ _的时候，他就明白看到那个男人会让自己有多开心。那是一种他羞于启齿、不敢直面的快乐。每当他看见对方，脸上就会浮现两片红晕。_

_别人说他太擅长捉迷藏了，数个小时过去了，仍没有人能够找到他。直到伊万做到了。伊万背着王耀回家的时候，他趴在对方背上，一边想着为什么_ _对方_ _那么好闻一边睡着了。两人的影子在黄昏的天空下越拉越长，_ _可_ _是他不想回家了。_

_他的双腿会有一天长到能追上他吗？在他身后从奔跑到行走，他一直都在等待对方回过头来的那一刻。_

校园的钟声将王耀从恍惚中惊醒。周围的同学们喧闹起来，充斥着老师讲课时不存在的活力，下一堂课十分钟后开始，同学们都准备前往下一个教室了。王耀把书和笔盒草草收进背包，跑到他的好友跟前。

“哎，我能借一下你的钥匙吗？”

伊恩对王耀的要求做了个奇怪的表情：“我的钥匙？为什么？”

“我昨天把发绳忘在你家了，”王耀说道。那不算是个谎言；他的发绳确实在伊恩家里。伊恩疑惑地瞧了他一眼，不过他反正也习惯把钥匙借给王耀了，有时他在放学后得留下来练习足球，而王耀想在他家玩游戏。伊恩把手伸进背包里，王耀微笑起来：“告诉赫德沃里老师，我今天身体不太舒服，周五午饭时间会补上的。”

“你要是早点告诉我，我就可以跟你一起翘了。”伊恩把钥匙递给王耀。

“你其实真得去上美术课了。再不按时交作业的话，她可不会放过你。怎么，我已经把素描本交了，不像你。”王耀戳了一下伊恩的肩膀。

他的心脏因亢奋而跃动，挤满了学生的走廊从未感觉如此自由自在过。王耀冲下楼梯朝校门口跑去，甚至没去一趟自己的储物柜。当钟声再次响起的时候，王耀已经跨上了他的自行车。

王耀把外套系在腰上，他不想再等下去了。他要尝一尝爱情的甜蜜，感受它从自己的双手中满溢而出。

自行车轮的辐条飞速模糊起来，后一根糅进了前一根。野蒲公英在徐徐微风里快活地跳起华尔兹。花香弥漫在朝冬天吻别了的空气里。在他头上，鸟儿们悦耳动听的合唱为新鲜的阳光伴奏。沿着那条熟悉的路径，王耀左转来到铺着鹅卵石的街道，各式店铺罗列在蜿蜒的道路两旁。

他继续往前骑，经过一家家带着珍贵记忆的商店：在他眼巴巴盯着伊恩的泰迪熊钥匙扣之后，伊万为他买了一只熊猫钥匙扣的那家玩具店；在上完一整周漫长的课程之后，用霓虹灯照亮了他几乎每个周五午后时光的游戏厅；还有伊万光顾的冰淇凌店，因为那是唯一一家有卖柠檬冰糕的商店。他骑着车穿过一座公园，那里有一个在他心目中永远被争奇斗艳的树莓红与黑醋栗紫映照着的游乐场。最后，王耀减速停在了挚友的家门口。

王耀试着缓和自己纷乱的心率，心脏跳得就好像他是一路狂奔到了这里似的。

伊万并不在家。但王耀知道他今天应该会提早下班。_他昨天回家就比平时早，这是否意味着他现在得加班了呢？_王耀摇摇头甩开那些想法，想太多对谁都没好处。

控制着内心的忐忑，王耀来到走廊尽头，推开了主卧室的门。

他立刻就被那个男人的气味包围了。那气味对他的强势掌控使他睁大了眼睛。毋庸置疑，这里就是伊万的房间。四面八方都闻得到伊万浓烈的存在感。从他还是个孩子的时候起就在不经意间刻印于他身心之上的气味刺探着他的皮肤。王耀的后颈痒了起来。对于任何其他omega来说，他们会凭直觉辨认出那是alpha的麝香，但他们的反应不会像王耀那样激烈。

汗液还未沁出，他的掌心却有了汗湿的感觉。他的胸口在白色校服下起伏，那件衣服莫名其妙地令他有些呼吸不畅，尤其是在房间变得越来越热的情况下。王耀环顾四周，不知道自己是否应该待在这里。

他曾经透过没关好的房门缝隙窥视过伊万的房间，但是进到房间里来还是头一遭。_所以这里就是伊万睡觉的地方，_王耀面色发红地心想道。

_他不该碰任何东西。他没有进入他房间的许可。_尝到顺着喉管流下去的唾液，王耀合上了身后的房门，往房内又踏进了一步。

伊万的衣橱里是一排王耀有印象的西服。它们按照颜色顺序被整齐地摆列好，王耀并不惊讶于它们的井井有条。手指划过西服光滑的面料，伊万的身躯曾被包覆在它们里面的事实让王耀留意起了自己的一呼一吸。

_他距离伊万那么近。_王耀能感觉到伊万的信息素漂浮在空气里，刺激着自己的信息素分泌而出。再过几天他才会迎来发情期，可是那馥郁的、不容忽视的香气却在点燃他最原始的欲望。那气味在拉扯他的衣服，要求他脱下衬衫和裤子。在镜子里，他的裤子后面显现出了一块污痕，令王耀分外难堪。他从来没见过自己如此丢人地迅速对某个alpha产生了反应，后股的开口被唤醒了，而他对自己那愈发敏感的穴肉中游曳的分泌物无可奈何。

王耀在床上坐了下来。床单被叠得整整齐齐，不见丝毫褶皱，王耀不想弄皱它，然而他的双手不由自主地动了起来，感受每晚得以拥抱伊万的那份柔软。呼吸着世上任何地方都复制不了的特殊气味，王耀扑到了床上，那张床垫比他自己家里的那张更有弹性，于是他又动了几下，只为了感受它有多弹。

无声的低吟从唇间逸出，他的目光停留在那块要多空白有多空白的天花板上。

手指摸索着衬衫纽扣，王耀把两条腿也挪到了床上。他抬起腿，看着它们在簌簌发抖，他不知道要拿它们怎么办，只能干看着它们悬空张开。虽然他总认为自己的腿太细瘦，可他想知道伊万会不会喜欢，会不会喜欢它们张得更开的样子。

他的胸部此时袒露了出来，王耀只需收起下巴，就能看到自己的乳头挺立着，被斜照在上面的阳光晒暖。想要被抚慰并抑制着想要抚慰自己的渴痛，他的汗腺无法停止释放交配的信号，那种气味没有哪一次不成功令他面红耳赤的。他留下的信息素无可避免会把伊万的床单弄脏，但他不愿改变房间里的气味；他想保持并独占伊万的味道。

王耀蜷起身子，脸朝下陷进床单里，伊万的气味使进入他的氧气带上了更深的质感。_他闻起来好香，为什么学校里的__alpha__们闻起来就没这么好？_

_他正躺在伊万的床上。他真的到这儿来了，__来__到伊万的床上。_辗转在数小时前伊万的身体睡过的地方，试图找到alpha留下的痕迹，王耀不想再起来了，再说他的双腿也软得走不出去了。

此时此刻，他必须用床单捂住嘴才能压抑着不叫出那个自己特别……特别喜欢的男人的名字。不单是喜欢。_他从只有九岁的时候起就爱着他了。_

然而，在那片搅弄着他的后口、诱哄着他的臀沉湎于下体与床面的酥麻摩擦之中的香气里，王耀依然听到了门把转动的声音。他错愕地睁开眼，连忙从床上坐起来。

“我只是……我忘了发绳……”王耀没有说完整句话。他所说的话比他第一次说的时候更站不住脚，而门边的男人似乎也并不关心任何回答。

伊万看着展现自己床上的一幕。他不记得自己有多久没跟人同床过了；他和他的前妻尚未离婚的时候是分房睡的，他从没爱过她，而她在他们的儿子出生之后很快就离开他跟别人跑了。过去的十七年完全没能让他为眼前的这一幕做好准备，那个小omega几近半裸，轻喘着用他那可爱的斑比小鹿似的眼睛凝望着他。况且那不是随便哪个omega，是他儿子最好的朋友。_王耀_，无论自己何时问起儿子在学校过得怎样时唯一会出现的名字。他教过那个孩子如何钓鱼，那个孩子会在奔向游乐场之前怯怯地拉住他的袖子，这个孩子此时正坐在他的床上。

_他在说发绳吗？_伊万所看见的只有一根松垮地挂在王耀的丝滑长发上的发绳，捆着余下尚未挣脱束缚的发丝。一缕缕黑发垂下他精致的脸庞，两片嫣红瑰丽地燃烧在融化的象牙色皮肤上。伊万希望王耀别用那双嘴唇对他微笑，也别那样柔情地望着他。可是当然了，那两片唇瓣必然会上扬，形成一个甜美的微笑。在那被一层欲望的披纱拥裹着的身躯上显得太过纯真。

伊万拒绝那样想王耀，可是当王耀在向他袒露一切自己出落成的模样时，他又怎么能不想呢？_王耀__来自一个好的家庭，_伊万认识他的父母，_他们并没有把自家儿子养成一个会这么轻易宽衣解带的人。_

提醒着他的年龄的校服搭在他的肩头，仿佛随时都会从他身上滑落下来。裤头的扣子被解开。小巧的肚脐露了出来，乳头也是，可爱的小东西在他的平胸上宛若两颗稀有的红色海螺珍珠。那一瞬间伊万理解了omega与alpha之间的吸引力，可他不明白为什么美丽会在选择从谁身上重生的时候如此偏心。伊万很想相信王耀不知道自己在做什么，但他知道那个男孩是故意的。故意释放出alpha求之不得的信息素。还是非常独特的一种。

王耀把校服从肩膀上拉下来，就在伊万眼前脱掉它。_只脱给伊万看。_

“不许脱，”伊万斩钉截铁地说道。_必须制止这种事。_“把衣服穿回去。”

冷酷的声音根本没能劝阻王耀继续动作。从他柔软的唇瓣里吐出更柔软的字眼：“我不想。”

“王耀！”

王耀没有退缩，即便他从未听到过伊万那般严厉的语气。王耀认为伊万看上去越是严肃，他就必定越是受到了自己的气味影响。_他为什么不过来呢？_王耀身体向前倾，后颈处的体香无从忽略。_他闻不出来他有多想要他吗？_

伊万瞪视着对方，紫眸里是复杂的情绪。难道王耀以为他没闻到他吗？他一踏进屋子就察觉到王耀那压倒一切的气味了。

_过来。_王耀无声说道，他不敢肯定伊万能否读懂他的口型。当伊万朝他的方向走过去，他加深了笑容，心脏也雀跃起来。王耀本以为伊万会把他推倒在床上，然而伊万却把校服盖回他身上，系起了他的衬衫纽扣，王耀感到不解。他推开对方的手，但伊万比他力气更大。

“你不能这么胡闹。”伊万警告道，“别再做这种事了。”

_他还是把他当成小孩一样对待_，王耀涨红了脸：“看着我，伊万。我说了，看着我！”

“我该看什么？你是个孩子，耀。”

“我十七了！”

“你以为十七岁就足够做什么了吗？你现在应该在学校，而不是逃课到这来。”

最后，伊万看向王耀。近距离下的王耀甚至比他最初意识到的还要漂亮。他一直是个皮肤白皙、容易被晒伤的孩子，伊万还记得当两个孩子回到家，就算涂过了防晒霜，胳膊上和腿上还是照样一片通红，让他有多担心。对方脸上的婴儿肥已经消失不见，他那雪白的皮肤覆上了一层绯红的光泽。伊万双手捧住王耀的脸颊，冷静下来，柔声说道：

“回家去吧。”

_家？_王耀抬起手，覆在伊万的手背上。他的眸子倒映着曾经告诉他这里是他的家、这里永远都欢迎他的那个男人，王耀抹去了两人之间的距离。或许他们的内心深处都明白，王耀是不会回家了。

王耀的嘴唇停顿在仅离伊万一寸远的地方，他要吻伊万，要让他体会到自己的决心，但他的指尖却在颤抖；王耀蓦然意识到自己害怕把嘴唇按在那个气息比自己的梦中更真实的男人身上。当伊万动了动嘴唇，即将说出王耀不想听的话时，王耀放开所有顾虑吻了上去。吻在伊万的脸颊、眉尾、鼻梁上，离嘴唇极近，却没有完全接触。一开始，王耀只是啄吻伊万的嘴角，但每吻过一次，他就会把嘴唇印在越来越靠近正中间的地方。

他的初吻尝起来并不像是啃咬手中的一颗脆苹果。他没有尝到柔和地溶解在日光里的甜味。王耀吻在比想象中更温暖的伊万的血肉之躯上，他们的气味随着在他后颈处扩散的麻痒火热而迅速地交织。他不知道下一秒将会发生什么，他的嘴唇将会落在何处，但他已无法自拔。

伊万的嘴唇味道和王耀所体验过的任何事物都不一样。没有哪本书准确地描述过它。直到现在他才知道，当两对嘴唇相贴的时候，它们的结合既是瞬间亦是永恒。王耀一边全心全意地亲吻对方，一边引导伊万的手抚过他的上半身，让年长的男人感受他那泛红的、渴望被对方疼爱的肌肤。

“你想碰我哪里都行。”王耀轻声撩拨道，领着伊万的手放在自己的纤腰上，引诱伊万彻彻底底地标记他。“这身体是你的。”_一直都是你的。_王耀没有说出下半句，而是把嘴唇更用力压向伊万，直到那些话语都被掩盖在含混不清的声音里。

王耀一遍又一遍地吻着他，仿佛这是能让伊万留在自己身边的唯一办法。他的手找到伊万的皮带，难耐地竭力尽快解开它。他非常喜欢伊万西装革履的模样，可他想在那层衣服底下感受对方。当王耀以为自己的脸已经不能再红了的时候，他发现自己错了。

王耀不想错失良机，他用胳膊搂住伊万，抬起臀，让伊万的头贴上他的脖子。“啊、啊……”王耀马上发出了一声叹息。从伊万的鼻子里呼出的气息不光是放大了他的感官，而且除了鼻子，他还能在脖颈处感觉到对方的嘴、睫毛、浅金色的发丝。伊万只需将牙齿噬入那处不可抗拒的甜美的部位，就能把他变成自己的 omega 。 _在生理上捆绑他，如同他清醒的每一天都被想他的念头捆绑着一样。_

王耀抱紧了伊万，身体随着伊万呼吸着自己的信息素而颤栗。伊万深深吸进他的气味令他愉悦得四肢发软。王耀发觉伊万似乎喜欢他的味道，他任由对方尽情吸取犹未失色的性欲气味。他那片柔嫩的后颈，老师和大人们千叮万嘱要留给自己未来丈夫的礼物，它的周围发酵着最甜蜜的醉意。他的皮肤宛如被浸泡过内在最丰富的蜂蜜与液态丝绒般的原生牛奶的丝绸滋润了一般。

他渴望着伊万标记他，他用脖子轻蹭伊万，期盼那个alpha屈从于自身的本能反应。然而伊万仍旧没有露出牙齿来。

“你不想标记我吗？”那仅是一句呢喃。王耀不等伊万回答就在床上俯下身子拉开了伊万的裤链，取出那只因受到他的触碰而变得更为兴奋的昂扬雄根。

“该死的——！”伊万咬住了牙关，他迟了一步没能阻止王耀低头用嘴去含那根勃起。_操_，伊万暗骂了一句，仍然无法相信王耀正在用他那漂亮的唇瓣包住自己那根对他来说显然大到吞不下的性器，那可是一个中年男人的性器。

占据了他大半口腔的巨物比王耀预料的更加粗砺，它的灼热气味混合了伊万最浓厚的信息素以及某些令王耀脸红心跳的东西。接触到一片油光水滑的表皮令他的舌头打了个激灵，舌头慢慢拨开那层遮盖着湿润龟头的粗糙包皮。伊万的味道弥漫他的味蕾，王耀不知道自己喜欢一个男人的性器味道、想要用嘴深深含下那根肉柱是不是有问题，无论如何，他还是用舌头去爱抚它，他喜欢伊万的一切。

他的嘴唇与伊万的性器冠部之间挂着一缕银色津液，光溜溜的龟头颜色与柱身其余部分稍显不同，王耀亲了亲顶端，而后再次张嘴吞吃那根勃发，这回不光是含下龟头。他过去曾怀疑是否真有如此巨大的生理差异将alpha与其它性别区分开来，那根塞满了他的整张嘴，主体部分却还留在外面的性器打消了他的疑惑。早已完全勃起的肉棒摩擦着王耀的口腔内壁，将信息素溶入王耀的唾液里。在口中涨大的性器令王耀略有些发怵，本就惊人的粗度增加使他的下颌承受了巨大压迫，但想到自己是那个让伊万兴奋到持续变硬的人，王耀继续着吞吐的动作。

龟头顶端拱到了他的喉口，然后沿着喉管往下滑。液体从中流出糊住了他的嗓子，王耀不清楚伊万是不是就快要射精了，_如果他射了的话那精子会是什么味道，会和前液的味道不__同__吗？_不久前还带着糖果香味的嘴如今只充斥着一种味道，蜜糖被泄漏的精液取代。

王耀爱抚着伊万的囊袋，手指以极轻的力道抚摸它们，因为哪怕是一个意外的轻捏也会导致那根性器发狠地推进他的喉咙，他的嘴唇上下按摩着那根勃起，两颗沉甸甸的精囊随之在他的手指间肿胀。

纠缠着对方的墨黑秀发，原本试图阻止对方吞咽巨根的那只手此时却在做着与初衷背道而驰的事，伊万能否控制住自己的手并不重要，就算他想抵挡王耀的主动，可下面却正在用恐怕比他的本意更重的力道推拱着王耀的脑袋。扎在脸上的凌乱耻毛令王耀皱了皱眉。从被撑开的嘴唇里流出的津液浸透了伊万胯间的毛发，濡湿了独占欲极强的情欲麝香。

没有人教过王耀怎么做。王耀不想让伊万以为他从前做过许多次这种事，有谁会相信像他这样的优等生会用嘴去含鸡巴？他可能是没有经验，但在他舔舐着那份他希望可以填满自己的信息素时，他的唇舌无师自通地动了。

伊万放在王耀头上的手一松开，腮帮子发酸的王耀就把那根肉棒从嘴里拿了出去。他没有擦掉唇边流下的前液。

“说你不想要我。”王耀仰头看向眼神中罕见地有了矛盾情绪的伊万。一向无所不知的男人忽然间和王耀一样，看起来像是不知道接下来会发生什么似的。

说他不想要王耀那是假的，尤其是在王耀做了这种事之后。_这个小男孩都做了什么呀，_伊万哑口无言地回视对方。_可王耀已经不再是个小男孩了，对吗……_

此时此地，跪坐在他痉挛的性器前面的是任何alpha都乐意蹂躏的尤物。舞会上最出众的美人，正当好的年纪，随便勾引什么人，自会有大批追求者排长龙等着一窥他那曼妙的躯体。王耀红润的脸颊因口腔被长时间填塞而发鼓，那饱满的样子令他想起早些年王耀来他家玩的日子，然而对方的脸上如今已无半点稚气。

“说啊。”王耀的嘴唇说的是一回事，表达的意思却是另一回事。而伊万看见了那两片唇瓣有多想被自己亲吻。

伊万明白自己并非对方的父亲，王耀的成长不是他的责任，但他应该告诫对方永远别对男人那样微笑。

伊万亲手给王耀穿上的那件衬衫被扒了下来，连同裤子和内裤也被脱去。和伊万的衣服一起被扔到旁边。王耀的后背跌进床里，还没来得及喘口气，眼前赫然只剩两颗比太阳更近的紫罗兰月亮。

“这就是你想要的吗？”伊万的声音听起来不像他熟悉的那个男人了，王耀羞红了脸，正想点头，伊万就一巴掌拍上了他的屁股。“是吗？”伊万掐得更紧了些，感受王耀的臀瓣有多活泛，就像是块他可以咬上一大口的软黄油。他有多久没碰过这等好东西了？伊万端详王耀那张热烫的脸随着自己手上的每个动作而变化。他后悔没能早点留意到王耀的面容上犹如瀑布水雾般游曳、伴着他的话音变得越发浓稠的颜色。

俯视着王耀日趋成熟的诱人的身体曲线，伊万强迫自己别想着王耀是自己儿子的同学兼挚友。王耀的平胸上两只肉粒珠圆玉润，正是 omega 备孕时该有的模样；他的呼吸节奏应和着似乎难以平静下来的肚子，暗示性的起伏被精致的内部轮廓勾勒了出来，而他的肚子每一次收缩，伊万都想看到它变得鼓鼓囊囊、白皙的皮肤高涨起来的样子。他的臀部较女性 omega 更为纤细，不过只要他一分开双腿，双臀就会显得更大更丰腴。而王耀甚至用不着伊万动一根手指头就自己把腿张开了。

“现在的小孩都像你这么骚吗？”伊万问道，他晓得这话会令王耀慌乱。对方一脸不能自已的模样正是伊万想要的，他继续道：“你知道吗，我上学那个年代，像你这样的小omega甚至不准在夏天穿校服短裤。如果他们有哪个被人发现双腿张开和alpha厮混，将来可就很难找到一个嫁得进去的人家了。”

王耀红扑扑的脸上沁出汗水，他发出一声短促的轻笑：“你难道在担心我找不到好老公吗？”

虽然提出问题的人是伊万，但是他并不乐见自己的耀，曾经秋千上那个天使般的孩子被年轻alpha进入的画面，那些人还不如自己了解王耀，他们大概连他最喜欢哪种冰淇凌都不清楚。王耀的小穴边缘是那么柔软，好似融化的冰淇凌，黏糊糊、湿漉漉的，特别容易戳开。

_王耀的下面一塌糊涂。_黏滑的汁水从后穴涌出，比油更浑浊，比糖浆更稀，体液没多久就把他屁股底下的床单湿透了。_有人不知在哪儿打翻了一只蜜罐，现在没有办法阻止甘甜的蜜液肆意流淌。哪户人家会接受这么个成天满到溢出来的麻烦蜜罐呢？所以，把这一只据为己有应该没什么问题，_伊万心想。

得知王耀在吸着他的性器时就湿到了这种地步，这给伊万带来了难以言喻的满足感。原本窄小的洞口因流泄的淫水而张开了圆唇，伊万估摸着王耀流了这么多水，一定润滑得足以接纳他的性器了。但无论如何，伊万还是将手指推进了王耀的穴口。

“呜、嗯……！”刺进身体的热意令王耀双臀猛地一颤。不是一根，而是两根手指在翻搅他的内里，好像在试探他的肉壁这会儿有多柔韧，之后又能变得有多柔韧。

伊万将更多的水从王耀体内刺激出来，同时目不转睛地盯着王耀的脸：“那些小alpha们有碰过你这里吗？我儿子有吗？”他把手指插进那个淫荡的开口，进到对外部入侵物毫无招架之力的红肉深处。

“没、没有……哈……啊……”王耀摇摇头，后穴的湿腻水声比他的回答声还要响亮。

“很好。”伊万说着又伸进一根手指，抠挖着潮润的内壁。

这般娇小的人竟会离奇地在乳白的臀瓣之间有个大得不相称的穴，从这穴里流出了成千上万的信息素，邀请伊万标记他，将彼此的肉体绑成一个死结。伊万设法忍住了想匍匐到淫靡泄漏之处的欲念，那是一种能使他的血液沸腾起兽欲的危险甜味。

伊万看着他的眼神，带着对身为人父的他来说是种罪恶的欲求而绷紧的面部肌肉，伊万这新的一面令王耀的心脏怦怦狂跳，像要跳出他的胸口。王耀的身躯饱受渴欲的折磨，被伊万那几根在他体内蠕动的手指点燃了欲火。难以承受蹿升的痒意，王耀双臀朝下压向那股在直肠里扭动的力量，即使从所有角度看都显得淫荡不堪，他的大腿仍旧尽量向两边张开，伊万的手指越是用力在内壁上戳刺，他的双腿就分得越开。

“啊、哈……我要你进到我、我的里面……嗯嗯……弄、弄进来，我吃得下……”求欢的话语出了他那张微颤着的嘴，听着顿时更加羞耻了。低吟从明艳无匹的唇瓣间飘出。见伊万眯起了眼睛，王耀感到越发羞涩难当。

伊万撤回手指，汁水顷刻就从殷红的开口里喷了出来，留下一片无论王耀怎么尝试收紧穴眼也关不住的空虚。王耀倾听着自己放缓的喘息，呼吸的节奏被刺入的某样比三根手指大得多的东西搅乱。

逗留在他口中的伊万的气味一下子浓重了起来，当巨根冲进他的身体，捅开他那片会生出苹果的处子果园，王耀差点被alpha的信息素噎到。“伊、伊万……！”泪滴在王耀的眼眶里闪烁，那是他的身体对肠管被撑大所作出的生理反应。

_好痛。真的好痛，让它停下来伊万。_ 一个小男孩曾有一次不小心被湖畔尖石磕到了脚趾，自己那时候说的话在王耀的脑海里回响。他所看到的并非伊万那令人安心的微笑和摩挲着他的头的温柔的手，而是将阴茎狠狠插进他身体里的伊万。 omega 纵然有再多的天生润滑也无法缓解被一根勃起后格外粗长的性器官进入的痛苦。那根硬挺在王耀的嘴里时无疑有所保留，吸黏的温热与爆发出真正幸福火花的紧致使它盲目，它楔进了他的血肉，顶入了他的腹腔。

一阵撕裂的疼痛游遍他的身体，王耀生生忍住了眼泪，因为他不想让伊万以为自己在打退堂鼓。尽管被一根粗茎插进来很痛，可是他太想要伊万了，同等待自己长大到足以迎来这一刻的年月相比，一点点痛楚不算什么。

细小晶莹的泪珠缀满王耀的下眼睫，被其下灿烂的斑驳红晕映衬得更显耀眼夺目。当伊万意识到自己把王耀弄哭了的时候，一丝理智回到了他的身上。伊万自责地暂停了在王耀体内的粗暴动作。他的分身被裹在王耀温暖的穴肉里，热度绞缠着每一寸茎身，伊万能感觉到四面的甬道正在重塑。伊万轻抚王耀那摸起来与看起来一般热的脸颊，他的双唇也十分温暖，定是受阿波罗本人所热爱的。

伊万的眼神安抚了王耀，当他重新开始速度放缓却强势如故地律动时，王耀脱口而出了一声可耻的浪叫。那声音就像摇晃的纯银铃铛，被一阵风载着吹进了伊万的耳朵里。

灼热在王耀体内研磨，从被撑宽的穴口向臀股中部延伸，抵达几近腰际的高度，没有平息下来半分。每次窜动燎烧的热意都会产生一阵火辣辣的炙痛扎进他的穴肉，然而从那份热意里升腾起一种新的感觉，随着一次次撞击在厮磨之中躁动得更加深重而狂野。

王耀的双腿用仅剩的一点力气紧紧环住伊万的躯干，当伊万的下体挺入他的臀瓣中间时，王耀就用腿绞紧伊万，当伊万将雄根抽出来一点只是想把它再塞回去的时候，他就再绞一下；相隔一厘米或一寸，两人的身体之间连最微小的距离对王耀来说都是难以忍受的残酷。最初贯穿身体的疼痛在洋溢全身的快感下正在逐渐消退。

“嗯……啊、哈……不要停……嗯……！”开始变得异常美妙的感觉令王耀瞠目结舌，他祈祷伊万能和他做爱，不停地干他，除了彼此之外的事物悉数消弭于无形。

过去六年里怀揣的心痒终于得到了满足，子宫外层不住地抽搐。层层叠叠的殷红丝绒之上，蕴含着甜美信息素的露珠在咫尺之距的横冲直撞里震颤。“不、不要……啊……哈……停……”

“你从哪学会这么说话的？”伊万捏起王耀的乳粒往上拽，直到乳尖肿得像颗红豆，随时可能从他的手指缝里溜出去。从王耀撅起的嘴唇里逸出几声湿泞的呜咽，那上扬的声调让伊万看出虽然王耀早已惯于抚慰自己，可当他真正被另一个人支配着的时候却会不知所措到极点。

“向错的人说这种话，你可就再也没法从自己的床上醒来了。”

“可是你……哈……啊……不是错的人……啊啊……”王耀话音波荡，就像他那无法静止不动的脑袋一样。随着伊万的顶弄，淫水从王耀体内喷涌而出，体液正急速泄出他的身体，然而他的内部由身到心都在膨胀。王耀的笑靥在青春的辉光里颤栗，他说道：“而且我不介意从……从你的床上醒来。”

一时之间，伊万被身下的小美人吓了一跳，他对他的珍视程度差不多有对自家儿子那么深，而自己对眼前的人做出的事令他感到心惊。接着，伊万眼角的几丝细纹变深，他闷哼一声，雄根往王耀那被扩张了却还像圆筒般紧致的内壁上猛撞。王耀尖叫一声，手匆忙捂到嘴上，却被伊万扯开。紫眸男人反复猛力捣入王耀的身体，鼻子埋进王耀的颈窝，汲取着蜂蜜、糖浆与所有甜蜜至极的东西。

“你昨天想干什么，我儿子还坐在你旁边，你就用脚勾引我，在两个男人身边肆无忌惮地释放自己的信息素，怎么，你以为我没闻到吗？我还没老到那种程度呢。”伊万提到的气味和他现在深嗅着的气味是一模一样的，王耀脸上缀着汗珠的红晕引诱伊万索求更多已为他贮藏了多年的蜜罐。

“是不是感觉特别舒爽？”伊万哑声说道，他的信息素正变得动荡杂乱，“这比什么游戏和桌底调情要爽多了，对吧？”

王耀呻吟着，穴肉绷紧包住伊万躁动的肉柱，粗硕的龟头碾磨着肚皮底下的甬道，使后者形成一个淫亵的形状，导致皮肤外层都凸了起来，不过即便如此他也能听见伊万喷洒在自己脖颈上的话语。回想起昨天自己的行为，王耀觉得伊万想必是把他看作一个懵懂的孩子，对性交的真正乐趣一无所知。他的阴茎磨蹭在伊万的腹肌上，他的足底被火焰刻下烙印，王耀摆动臀部，追赶着伊万抽插的速度。双臀来回摇晃的淫乱场面放在这样一具小羊羔似的白嫩身躯上是不得体的。那般优雅的双腿不应该敞开交缠在朋友的父亲身上，而那根戳在他那小巧可爱的臀瓣中间的肉棒看起来格格不入，在他那似乎比水晶玻璃更脆弱的娇躯上显得太硕大，颜色太深，太淫秽，然而王耀在伊万身下并没有破碎，而是在绽放。

“呼嗯……嗯、呜……伊万，伊、伊万……啊、啊……”王耀叫唤着那个曾对他来说是布拉金斯基叔叔的男人，呻吟着对方的名字，“我好喜欢、啊……你……伊万……！”

_窃窃私语声穿过一排排课桌，一张情书背着老师在课堂上传递。他们的校服被_ _太阳_ _透进窗子的_ _橘色光线_ _晒得暖意融融。伊万的学生时代的碎片在王耀的琥珀色眼眸中晶莹璀璨。_

王耀本该对一个同龄人说这话的，他的第一次不应该交给他这样的中年男人，伊万想着，手指绕起王耀的一缕发丝。可是他们又能给王耀什么自己给不了的东西呢？他可以和他们一样深爱王耀，不，他可以比任何人都更爱他；那个在他后院里采蒲公英的腼腆孩子已经长大了，现在他能够以别的方式疼爱他。他们之间也许是相隔了二十多年，但他们的身体如此紧密相缠，在彼此的体内补全了各自缺失的那一半。

伊万把王耀从床上捞起来，手指四下抚摸对方的脊背，少年则热情地亲吻他的嘴。两人的舌头上津液横流，嘴唇碰撞起极乐的浪潮。汁液淌遍伊万的大腿，甜腻的蜜液从王耀堵塞的穴口涓涓流出，在底下积了一滩。王耀肉乎乎的屁股往下坐，撞上伊万的精囊，热吻被打断，王耀的喘息在伊万的龟头捅进最深处时化为一声高亢的媚叫。

手臂搭在伊万的肩上，王耀任由对方饱览自己身上每一块调融了媚药味道的部位。苹果般鲜亮的绯红色从他的乳晕中扩散开来，使它们看起来比实际上还要大。他的腹部也笼着一层淡色的阴影，集中在几层皮肉之下藏着一根巨柱的地方。

“你的头发什么时候长这么长了？”伊万把王耀长过胸口的乌发往后捋了捋。

“你要是有看着我的话早就知道了。”王耀莞尔道。

在埋藏着龟头、隐没着茎身的地方，王耀能感觉到它的整体。他的大腿因缠在伊万身上太久而发麻，但他仍是把它们提了起来，随着伊万的勃发上盘虬的青筋摩擦着他的内里，他的喉咙颤动了起来：“啊、嗯……”即使有了那么多水，雄根的粗糙外皮照样顽固地粘在王耀的肉壁上，钩子似的令他欲仙欲死。

扩大的肛口没有性器充饥便空虚得难受，痒意在滚烫的热浪里成倍增加，渴求获得满足，那份渴求如此强烈，以致王耀迷人的面容都受到了影响；铺天盖地的情欲尽收伊万眼底，被信息素剥光的欲望在他脸上无处可藏。王耀冲伊万微笑，沐浴在alpha的气味里，他倾身靠向伊万，牙齿挑逗般轻咬伊万的下唇，似乎想让伊万猜猜他在想什么，因为他不想直白地说出来。勉强后撤的瞬间，他的嘴唇就想念起了伊万，但他没有继续同伊万接吻。那是因为他想让伊万听听他的浪叫声。肿胀的穴仅含着顶部，王耀松懈了紧绷的大腿，险些因重新闯入自己深处的那股蛮力哭叫起来。

他那遍布污痕的屁股与伊万的胯部相撞，足以令床震荡。不等体内的火舌平息，王耀再次抬起了屁股，然后一坠到底。由最撩拨的音高组成的水花飞溅声同两具身体百般缠绵的啪啪声共鸣。

王耀无法停止律动，他的臀股一旦开始动作，进入了节奏，就没有什么能让他停下来。黑发夹杂着粘连在发丝之间的汗珠翻飞，他气喘吁吁道：“嗯……哈……啊啊……伊万……你、你有感觉吗……呜……”眼睛周围的汗液模糊了面前的男人，但是王耀在自己的体内感受到了对方的全部。

伊万的性器底部顶在他的前列腺上，不管是第一次还是第三十次，王耀始终对那些洪水泛滥般从敞开的肛口汹涌而来的内啡肽感到难以置信。他的童贞被夺走的同时，所有的敏感点也全都暴露了出来，被体内肆虐的粗大肉柱填满。而它的肆虐越过了他那小巧的、存在感从未如此鲜明的子宫口。尽管不是龟头在拨弄黏软的褶皱将宫口挤开，不过那雄根凹凸不平的表皮在他的子宫外反复碾磨，使兴奋的电流直窜上他的脊柱。

_为什么__做爱的__感觉这么__好__？_震天撼地的挺动侵袭了他的血肉，扭曲了他的五内，叫他攀上没有回头路的顶峰。_那是一种解放，更是一种满足。满足……是了，就是这个词__。_王耀直到分开自己的双腿，让伊万进入他的身体，才理解了它的真正含义。_他想要伊万__填满__他的每一个洞。_

_学校教的课里从没有提到过，当他的内里被另一个人的阴茎塞满时，那种感觉会有多好，他会浪叫得有多大声。_在他还是个不谙世事的小男孩时，摇摆木马就不是他特别喜欢的玩具，只因他不知该怎么理解腿间被摩擦的奇怪感觉。_木头嘎吱地作响。_当初他没有充分的词汇量表达出来的那份羞涩，就是那一切的开端。

纵使无数次幻想过这种欢愉，但他根本无从了解那究竟会是什么感觉。_他还没有忘记把自己锁在房间里度过的第一个发情期，大腿根淌着欲液，嘴里呢喃着那个怯于在白天说出口的名字，那个名字的两声短音节在他婴儿肥的脸颊上呼出了红霞。_一个又一个夜里，他遐想着自己与伊万的第一次情事。_伊万会对他温柔吗？还是粗暴吗？伊万会吻他，说他很漂亮吗？_在王耀想象过的各种情景之中，眼下胜过其它任何一个。伊万就是他所求的一切，更远胜过一切。

王耀的髋骨在伊万身上往前搡，他双臂圈着伊万，仿佛对方是防止他失去平衡摔下去的唯一支柱。后穴在遭受了无尽的颠乱之后，如果拿那两颗沉重的囊袋塞进他体内，那个洞口也松弛到足以吞得下了。尽管腹腔涨大了，王耀却仍在不断摆动双臀。搜寻着伊万脸上和脖颈上的信息素，王耀将全身重量都压在了伊万温暖的胸膛上。

当伊万的后背躺倒在床上时，王耀的心脏猝不及防地一颤。男人那双紫罗兰色的眼睛爱怜地抚摩王耀，那只刚劲的手触碰着他的嘴唇，伏在对方身上的王耀不想知道自己酡红的脸上汗渍淋漓的模样看起来有多么狼狈。他的手臂在两侧簌簌地打颤，但他的臀瓣依旧亲密地咬着对方的雄根，一高……一低地耸动。

“啊嗯……！说……啊……哈……你不想要、要我……”王耀在呻吟的间隙里磕磕绊绊地说道，嘴里还含着伊万的手指。不过他随即就后悔挑逗对方了，伊万用另一只手扇了一下他的屁股，下手重得很可能会留下印子。

“你还有没有别的话要我说的？”伊万捏紧了王耀的屁股，向他展示一名alpha，尤其是他这年纪的成熟alpha的力量，“因为我连一次不想要你都说不出口。”

王耀目睹了伊万的表情变化，继而感受到了体内的汹涌澎湃。甬道剩余部分被迸发的洪流冲开，激出浓精泼撒到两人的下腹。王耀觉得自己会在一批批精种灌满所有空间的时候昏迷过去，就算没有空间了，它们也在通过开拓他的内壁来创造更多空间。

白浊的激流涌出满满当当的穴口，王耀仍在用臀股压磨着射精中的男根，令液体加快了流动。肠液和嵌在肠壁里的甜美信息素被源源不断的精液吸收。液流越走越深，以伊万的精华填注他。王耀的肚子被内部的浪潮灼烧，他的内壁热得似乎会在爆裂之前熔化。但是那热液令他上瘾，收获伊万的精子的感觉也是如此。

王耀瘫倒在伊万身上，脑袋依偎着年长男人。射精仍在他体内持续，性器也仍然坚挺，不过他们的呼吸已平稳了下来，转至平静的频率。王耀安躺在伊万怀里，闭上眼享受着得偿所愿的幸福。伊万摩挲着他的头发的方式比王耀预想中的更令他怀念，那天在公园里，无人能找得到他的情况下，只有伊万发现了他，那时对方也是用同样的方式梳着他的发丝。

“猜猜我喜欢你多久了？”王耀凝视伊万的脸。微笑在阳光的金屑中迷人而近乎神秘。

“一年？”

王耀将脸贴近伊万。“不告诉你，”他柔声说道，吐了下舌头。“比那要久多了……”王耀每说一字声音就变得更轻一些。他那弯起一抹微笑的双唇轻触伊万的嘴，而当伊万想要加深那一吻时，王耀却调皮地往后一撤。

眨眼之间，他又被伊万掀翻压在了身下。

伊万温柔地吻着他；伊万粗暴地吻着他。两件事一齐发生，交替连绵，两者间的界线随着王耀以唇舌回吻而模糊起来。王耀不确定自己的口腔深处是否有异味，鉴于他在吸吮伊万的性器过后还没漱口，然而伊万舔舐亲吻着他的口内，好像有糖果藏在他舌头下面似的。“嗯嗯……”湿润的振颤在王耀喉间回响，他不觉得自己在两人共处一室时还有足够的自制力去抗拒伊万。

_伊恩回家后会发生什么？明天上学的时候，如果他的思绪总是飘回到伊万身上，如果他的两条腿在课桌下发抖，他该如何集中精神学习呢？_与其担心那些还未发生的事，王耀选择在亲吻中迷失自己。

就在王耀以为伊万的唇又要回到自己的唇上时，他被脖子后面燃起的烧灼感惊呆了，伊万的牙齿咬进了他的皮肤，他的血液凝固了。王耀虽感到呼吸困难，但他还是把头扭向一侧，好让伊万更方便地触碰他的后颈。_他正在标记他，将他们的味道绑定在一起，连王耀自己都闻得到掠过__脖颈__的甜香了。_

本就柔嫩的肉体软成了极致珍馐，美味更胜蘸了牛奶的饼干和裹满奶油的蛋糕，味道比伊万的舌头品尝过的任何东西都更齿颊留香。伊万狼吞虎咽地喝下了蜜罐里的蜜，宣告王耀是自己的所有物。

王耀体内的雄根驰骋在它自身的精液里，被王耀的热度包裹着，抽插得更为迅猛。伊万用牙齿噬咬那处因他的标记而泛红的特殊部位，确保自己的标记已铭刻在了王耀身上，又额外咬了一下王耀的后颈。

循着香气的轨迹，伊万用嘴夹住王耀那浸润着信息素的乳头。两边乳头周围的中心区域是王耀胸部最柔嫩的部分。啃噬着那片软肉，伊万已经可以尝到王耀青涩的乳房底下的些许乳汁味道，一旦王耀的肚里有了婴儿，它们就会连同王耀的肚子一起丰满起来。身下的小omega又在发出勾人的声音了，那呼哧呼哧的喘息声驱使伊万更卖力地吮吸王耀的乳腺。而那声音在他的性器顶端抵上王耀的子宫入口时变得更大了。

“伊、伊万……伊万……啊……你、你顶着那里了……！”王耀臊得说不出口那个词。

构成宫口组织的褶皱被伊万的龟头拨弄着的时候，他死死地抱住了伊万。通过伊万的性器排出的精液将他那红宝石的神殿之门射满了白色，那扇大门每被敲击一次，王耀都想让伊万进到那处虽这般紧锁，却格外需要他的地方。

_九年前被伊万背回家的途中在对方背上睡着的那个小男孩不见了。倘若他知道将来会发生什么事，他们会成为彼此的什么人，那么他还会坦然注视那个小男孩的眼睛，向他伸出自己的手吗？_

_有时候他看着自己的儿子与王耀一块儿玩闹，笑声里充满了不受这世界所污染的纯净的快乐，他想着，也许他们两个会在未来携手找到幸福。在伊万的生命里，他从不敢相信自己会是闯进王耀那赤裸的、敞开的、美好的肉体中的那个人，直到这一切的发生。_

伊万能感觉到自己距离开启王耀的子宫有多近，他不愿无所顾忌地侵犯王耀，可是他也忍受不了不去感受从那里头溜出的热潮，让他浅尝一口仅一墙之隔的天堂。伊万的手摸索着寻到王耀的手，紧紧捏住，性器贯穿粘着的褶层，狭缝陡然被拉宽至惊人的大小。

直直撞上王耀的子宫顶部，几秒钟内里面就被填进了越来越多的精子海洋。它们全都在争先恐后地将自己植入王耀的卵子当中。接下来的数天它们就安家在这个膨胀起来、几个月之后还会长得更大的育儿腔里。

王耀的肚子逐渐隆起，他的呻吟声与紊乱的呼吸声隐隐回响。看看他的脸蛋，漂亮且焕发着十七将近十八岁的动人光彩，谁也想象不到在他的校服底下，腹部的鼓涨是由于他的肠道和子宫都被装满了精液。放学钟声敲响了，但王耀早已抵达他要回去的地方。_他们永远猜不到他的眼睛在注视着哪里，谁是他眼中的家。_

“那里好热。”伊万吻了吻王耀的嘴唇和脸颊的红晕。

“比你泡的热巧克力还热吗？”

“比那还热。”

-完


End file.
